Daleks vs Data
by Dalek Warrior
Summary: What would happen if Daleks were to attack the Starship U.S.S Enterprise. Written from Data's POV. This was a school essay, so it follows preset parameters though I may change and continue it later.


Extermination; such an ancient term, yet it alone ordered the massacre of thousands. The deaths and wreckage filled the void of federation space that day; I alone surviving, their leader finding an android such as myself measurable leverage. All systems save life support had failed, communications weren't working and we couldn't figure it out, we were threatened…we were enslaved with a single word. This is how it happened.

"Agatha, though mysteries do provide humans with a sense of completion I don't see how you comprehend that as happiness. The feelings described in your books are in depth but I don't see how they relate to the storyline, why include them?" "Well, Commander Data, since you experience no emotion you cannot feel the power of connection between the mystery and the feelings of the people involved in them. But that doesn't exclude…" Red alert, all senior staff to the bridge! "End program." I commanded. The holodeck reverted to its graphic design and Agatha Christie disappeared from visual range. The doors opened and I walked out, my yellow uniform blending with the various colors of tense staff members' uniforms. Maybe it was another gravity pocket, this area of federation space is known for that, though it's hardly a reason to call red alert. Having now reached the bridge I sat down at my station and loaded the recent ship information. "Captain." "Yes Mr. Data continue." Picard ordered. "We are receiving a transmission sir." I told him. "From who Commander?" "I'm not sure sir, there are no ships in the vicinity visible to our sensors and our communications have cut out. Should I patch through the transmission?" "Yes, make it so." Picard commanded. "Patching through now." "Exterminate, exterminate, exterminate, exterminate, exterminate, exterminate."

"Data, do we have any records on this unknown species?" "Not in my individual database but ship wide our records are down, but another transmission is coming through, it's in writing this time. It says 'You will surrender yourself to the supreme race of Daleks and your leader Daleksec. Resistance is futile.' Sir, sensors have picked up the ships, they are arming weapons and….there are two hundred ships." I replied, not slightly fazed by this though the odds were not tilting in our favor. "Sir, I can try to access the database using my intracranial placed import wire to hack into our files, I can try this at any time." "Yes, go ahead with it." Picard answered. "Accessing now, sir" "Are you sure this is a good idea, Captain?" Commander Riker was asking. "Not sure Number One, but we'll give it a try." "I'm having trouble sir, wait just let me try hacking through the binary..binary..binary..binary…." "Data!" "What happened?" Deanna asked. "I don't know he seems to have shut down, I recommend we do not attempt this again Captain." Warf continued. Data's body was somewhat slumped forward in his seat, he was not responsive. "Wait, shush. Do you hear that?" Picard responded. Bmphhh, bmphhhh. "Exterminate, exterminate." "Suggestions, now!" Picard yelled frantically.

"Captain, I've figured out the communications problems. The relay fuses were burnt out from some sort of virus. Everything's up and running 'cept the database." Geordi said out of breath having run from engineering. "Is the warp core functional?" Picard asked. "Yep, ready to test it out Captain, and the Daleks haven't penetrated our hull, we can make it out of here if we leave now." "Right away."

Twenty minutes later…

"Going into warp was bumpy but we made out, those Daleks must not be as dangerous as their threats made them out to be." Picard later quoted on his captain's log. "We also got Commander Data up and running again, he had been hit with the same rudimentary virus as our communications system. We have been working hard to establish our database again and are on our way to star base 249 for help in this matter…."

"Captain to bridge" "Is something wrong Number One?" Picard said, standing proudly on the bridge. "Maybe, thought I heard something…." "Exterminate"

Extermination; the term that changed my life and ended the lives of all my colleagues, friends, and Spot. All systems save for life support had failed, communications weren't working and we couldn't figure it out, we were threatened…we were enslaved with that single word. Now I wait, based on information I collected the Daleks will most likely study me as a 'lab rat' to devise a new race of Daleks, or use me as leverage against the federation due to my inept knowledge of their security protocols. All I know for complete certain is that I have somehow seemed to develop a pure hatred for the word 'Exterminate'.


End file.
